


Chrysalis

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo visits Usagi and experiences the wonders of his friend's world. And culture shock. <i>Friends</i> don't generally act like this in New York...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

Leonardo and Usagi walked under the twilight sky, listening to the natural sounds of the evening. Leo felt something profound being out here — a sense of being tiny beneath an unbelievable expanse of space above him. The beauty of it filled him with an aching awe.

It was Leo's second day in Usagi's world. They'd spent the day walking through woods and meadows, past farmers working in their fields and rustic shrines. Now they were approaching a village, and the thin, meandering trail that they followed gradually grew into a dirt road. They had slept out under the stars the night before, which Leonardo had loved, but now Usagi was eager to treat Leo to a night at the inn.

As they passed a rustic signpost pointing toward the village, Leo smoothed the yukata he was wearing. It was the same rich dark blue of the sky. Usagi had given it to him as a present, with a gentle, tactful explanation that in this world, going naked was at best old-fashioned and at worst rude, although he wouldn't mind if Leo felt more comfortable without clothes when they were out in the wilds.

At the inn, they ate a good meal — Leo found that the day of walking had given him quite an appetite — then went up to their room and sat by the fire. They'd spent most of their day in a comfortable silence, but now their conversation flowed. Leo's family. Cultural differences. Things they had seen that day. The responsibilities and fears and regrets that came with living by the sword. Then on a lighter note, some of Usagi's humorous adventures. He was a good storyteller once he got going, and Leo laughed at several points. Then he marveled at how easily he laughed.

The conversation dwindled — they were sleepy, relaxed. Leo was staring into the fire, trying to convince himself to stand up and go to bed before he dozed off where he was, when Usagi put his arm around Leo companionably.

"Leonardo." Usagi pulled Leo against himself, nuzzling his cheek. "In your world, do people express affection in this manner?" Usagi asked, so close, Leo could feel the subtle vibrations when he spoke.

"Yes," Leo said, wondering if it was a lie of omission to not tell him that friends typically didn't.

"Then please allow me," Usagi said, tipping Leo's head up with one hand and leaning in to kiss him on the mouth. He lingered only for a moment.

Leo was shocked, but hid it because he didn't want to upset Usagi. If it was a local custom for friends to kiss, then he would adapt to it graciously. Still, it had been his first kiss and it had surprised him, both because it had happened so quickly and because of who it had come from.

Some trace of Leo's emotions must have slipped through, because Usagi said, "You appear to be perplexed, Leonardo. I've done something wrong, perhaps."

Leo had to swallow before he found his voice. "It's different from the custom where I come from, that's all. I didn't expect it. But, it was... nice." His face felt hot.

"I feel great affection for you, Leonardo-san," Usagi said. "I simply wanted you to know you are appreciated."

"Thank you," Leo breathed.

They remained, sitting close together by the fire for a while, making small talk, before going to sleep.

Leo slept soundly that night, the best night's sleep he'd had in months. He woke early. Through the window, the sky was just turning yellow. He lay in his comfortable bed, listening to the birds outside, thinking about the day before. He had enjoyed the kiss with Usagi, he decided, but didn't want to examine it. He didn't want to ruin it by overanalyzing it or trying to put labels to it. He wanted to just enjoy his friend's honest, uncomplicated affection.

To his relief, when they greeted each other, he and Usagi were as comfortable and friendly with each other as ever. They breakfasted and set out while the sun was still on the horizon and mist lay over the fields. The village was still quiet, although there was smoke rising from some of the chimneys and the smell of cooking food here and there. A girl, carrying a water jar, greeted them pleasantly as they passed.

Usagi went over his plans for that day as they walked, sketching out a verbal map so clearly that Leonardo had no problem orienting himself to it. The sun stretched over the wide fields toward them. Their shadows grew shorter and the day warmer.

"We are nearly there," Usagi said, after they'd crossed several miles in comfortable silence.

"There" was a natural pool, fed by a stream and a small waterfall and flanked by high stone bluffs. On the shore nearest them, under some trees, was a shrine, rustic and old but well cared for. Leo had never seen anything like it outside of woodblock prints.

"This body of water is said to bring clarity of mind, insight, and healing," Usagi said. "If one enters the water with a question or some unresolved matter in their life, they emerge with an answer. The local villagers have tended the shrine for generations, and many pilgrims have come from afar to bathe." Usagi smiled. "I believe you have traveled the furthest to be here. Come, let us pay our respects at the shrine and enjoy the water."

"Are we safe here?" Leo asked, as he unbuckled his sword harness.

"No place is ever truly safe, of course, but I am comfortable leaving my weapons here," Usagi replied, leaning his sheathed blades against a rock near the water's edge. "I do not believe we shall be disturbed."

Leo stripped down to nothing and eased himself into the water, which was cool without being too cold. Behind him, Usagi disrobed down to a loincloth, folded his clothes neatly, and waded in. It got deep within a few steps and the water was perfectly clear.

On a whim, Leo dived under the surface. Above him he could see Usagi treading water. Some distance to the side he could see the white water at the bottom of the small waterfall. A gap in the rock wall caught his attention, and he cautiously swam into it. It opened up after a few feet, and there was light ahead.

He followed the passage and to his surprise and delight he surfaced inside a small sheltered grotto that had been invisible from the shrine. The ceiling was high and domed, creating a hollow echoey sound, and there was an opening at the top that allowed sunlight in. He glanced around, but saw no other entrance. Aware that Usagi might be getting worried, he dove down and swam back, surfacing again near Usagi.

"Leonardo, I saw you disappear into the rock! I was debating following you!"

"There's a cave." Leo pointed. "Have you seen it? Are you a good swimmer?"

"I am a fair swimmer, but you have quite a natural advantage over me, my friend," Usagi said.

"Can you hold your breath?"

"Yes."

Leo turned his back to Usagi. "Hold on to me."

Usagi tentatively gripped the rim of Leo's shell just behind his shoulders. "Like this?"

"Yeah. Just hold on tight and you'll be fine. Ready?"

They both took a deep breath and Leo submerged again and entered the tunnel, with Usagi gripping him tightly and streamlining himself against Leo's back. Then, instead of stone, there was light above. They broke the surface of the water and separated. Usagi treaded water and took in the temple-like grotto with reverent awe.

"You discovered this just now?" Usagi said. "I had never heard of this place."

"I saw the sunlight," Leo replied. He pulled himself up to sit, submerged to the waist, on an smooth outcropping on the wall. Usagi swam over and joined him.

A ray of sunlight reflected off of the water to illuminate their faces from below and created dancing shadows on the walls. Leo raised his face to it, eyes closed. In that moment, in that setting, he was a natural creature.

At length, Usagi spoke. "I have visited the pool and shrine here several times, and I have heard much about it from the local villagers, but I was not aware of this particular chamber. I do not know if it has been discovered before. Perhaps it is significant that you were the one to discover it."

Leo bowed his head. "I'm honored."

"And I am honored to share this experience with you." Usagi grasped Leo's hand.

Leo made eye contact, inquisitively. Usagi leaned in, tilted his head to the side and pressed a brief kiss to Leo's mouth.

"Usagi, I have to be honest with you," Leo said, having difficulty meeting his friend's eyes. "Where I'm from, friends don't generally kiss each other."

Usagi looked impish. "They do not in this world, either."

Leo drew in a quick breath. "Then —"

"I did not intend to make you uncomfortable. If you wish, we can forget that —"

Leo cut him off eagerly with a kiss. Usagi returned it, his arms closing around Leo's neck. Leo's mind went to a dizzying height, but he was determined to remember every detail of the experience. Usagi's smooth, small nose touching his face. The damp fur, short and velvety, rubbing against him as they moved. The firm square of Usagi's front teeth, the split upper lip. Their breath in hot gasps. Usagi's hot, slick tongue.

Usagi gripped Leo's shell pulling him forward. In response, Leo grasped Usagi's waist — he felt so unbelievably small and slim — and moved him closer. Curious, Leo ran his hands over and over Usagi's small body... the way he flexed and moved, everything so fluid and easy. The fur... everything so different from his own body. He'd wanted to feel Usagi's body for a long time. No, more than that, he'd looked forward to it, he realized with a shock.

Leo slowly became aware of things. Usagi's heart pounding away — was it excitement, or his usual pace? The water lapping at his thighs. The way their breathing echoed. Usagi rested his head on Leo's shoulder and they sat still for a long time. When Leo opened his eyes, it was like coming out of a deep mediation, and he was amazed at this brilliantly white creature against him, and the easy realization of their feelings for each other.

Usagi moved first, as if waking up, grasping Leo's shoulder as if anchor him. "I entered the water with thoughts of you. I was unsure of the direction our relationship should take. I held that question in my mind."

"So did I."

"I had faith in the power of the waters, but I did not expect so dramatic a result." Usagi smiled against Leo's shoulder.


End file.
